Jesse X Tyson
Character Jesse Kidd © Zilver_Hawk Tyson © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Jesse: Rotten nobles...I'll show them scum! Tyson: *riding on Ocean nearby* Man, I hate going on this stupid missions...just to catch some petty thief. Bleck. Jesse: *jumps over a barrel and back onto the main road* Pompous weirdos... Tyson: *spots him as he goes onto the road* Is that him? Jesse: *pulls a necklace with a green stone out of his pocket* I wonder what's so special 'bout this anyway... Tyson: *sees the necklace* Yep, that's him. *approachs him* You! Hold up there! Jesse: *mumbles* Oh crap... *louder* Uhm...yeah? What kin I do ya for? Tyson: Where exactly did you acquire that necklace? Jesse: ...My girlfriend gave it to me. It's our 6 month anniversary... Tyson: *raises an eyebrow* She gave you a necklace for your anniversary? Isn't it normally the other way around? Jesse: *shrugs* I...forgot about it. So she...slapped me real good. But...I got to keep it. Tyson: But you just said she gave it to you? So which was it? Jesse: Eh...well she did give it to me...but I gave it back because I thought it would look better on her...but then she slapped me and threw it at me... Tyson: Right....if she slapped you, then where's the red mark on your cheek? Jesse: *crosses his arms* I just walked about two miles from her house. Give me a break! Tyson: Then why travel through the forest for two miles? This path leads straight into the town you were just coming from. Jesse: ...I like the forest... Tyson: ....You realize that is the worse excuse I've ever heard, right? Jesse: You're the worst excuse I've ever heard!! *kicks up some dust and starts to run* Tyson: *evades the dust, but is surprised by his speed* So fast...Ocean, forward! *the horse whinnies before giving chase* Jesse: ...Crap!! *skids around a sharp corner and continues bolting down the road* Tyson: Child's play! *cuts the corner and continues his pursuit* Jesse: *looks behind him* ...Dang it!!! *jumps up, grabs onto a branch, flips up, and begins to run the opposite direction through the tree tops* Tyson: This is gonna be risky...*draws a javelin* but I've got no choice! *throws the javelin through the trees, towards Jesse* Jesse: *the javelin hits him in the leg, causing him to fall over* AAAHHHH!! Dang...Goddesss...GAH!! *winces* Tyson: Oops...overshot it a bit; I meant to nail him by his cloak, butI suppose this will have to do. *guides Ocean over to him* C'mon, you! *grabs Jesse by his collar and hoists him onto the horse* Sorry, but you're coming with me. *heads back towards town* Jesse: Hey!! Put me down!! This ain't legal!!! Tyson: Actually, yes, it is. Now stop struggling; with that wounded leg, you ain't going no where... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Jesse: I demand a lawyer!! Tyson: *sighs* Can't you just give back what you stole and end this madness? Jesse: I didn't steal a thing! What do I look like? Some sort of thief? Tyson: To be blunt, yes. Jesse: Well...then that's just...just...erm...racist! Tyson: You and I are the exact same skin tone! Jesse: Eh...then yer just bein' rude. Here I am, TRYIN' to have a good anniversary and you stick me like some sort a porcupine! Tyson: Better thieves than you have tried the same alibis, bud. Jesse: Well...you ain't gettin' a word outta' me! Tyson: So then you WANT to go to prison? Jesse: *crosses his arms* .... Tyson: Just...give back what you stole and you can be on your merry way.... Jesse: No! I didn't steal it! Tyson: Then how'd you end up with it? *sighs* Just tell the truth....please. Jesse: I told ya'. It's mine! Tyson: Sticking to your guns, huh? Jesse: What guns? I don't have no guns!!! Tyson; *laughs* It's a figure of speech; it means you're not gonna change your story at all. Jesse: Oh...if that's the case, then yeah! Tyson: Alright then....do you have any way of establishing your alibi? Jesse: Eh...I could...go get my girl... Tyson: If you can prove that you were indeed with your girl, then I'll let you go free. But if you're lying....I'm sorry, but I think you know the consequences.... Jesse: I could go get her! Right now! Tyson: Okay, okay, settle down, Flash! By law, I'm supposed to come with you...with that bum leg of yours, I doubt you're going anywhere, though..... Jesse: Yeah...thanks for that... Tyson; *sweatdrops* I overshot it a bit...I was aiming to pin you by you cloak.... Jesse: Right...right! That's what they all say! Tyson: Hey, it's the truth! Oh, whatever....come on, you, we need to find your mysterious girlfriend.... Jesse: Fine...but yer not allowed to take her! Tyson: That's fine with me; let's go Jesse: She should be...at her...granddaddy's ranch outside a' town. Tyson: Whatever you say, Flash. Jesse: *frowns and manages to stand* ...Jerk... Tyson: Believe me, kiddo; I don't like this any more than you do. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Jesse: ...That's where she lives. 'Eh...her name's...Tak. Tyson: Bashful, aren't we? She must be quite gentle on the eyes! Jesse: Eh...yes. She's a beaut. *thinking* Oh goddess...I'm gonna' throw up... Tyson: Well then, I'll just go meet with her real quick...You wait here *enters the building* Jesse: *plops down on the ground* Yeah...I'm dead. Tyson: H-Hey!! Watch it with that thing! You could kill someone! Jesse: *snickers* Looks like someone's angry... Tyson: *from inside* I'm just sayin' what he told me! Jeez...woah! Stop throwing things at me!! Jesse: Oh crap... I'm dead. Maybe I should just count my losses... *gets up and starts to sneak off* Tyson: *ducks and a toaster goes flying out the window* Jesse: *snickers* Idiot... Tyson: Woah! *another appliance goes out the window, flying towards Jesse* Jesse: *gets nailed in the back* YOW!! Tak! Watch it with that thing!!! Tyson: *runs out of the house and shuts the door* That woman is psychotic! Jesse: ...You're telling me...*moans* Tyson: She nailed you with that last thing she threw? Jesse: And she's gonna' get into trouble with the Old Man later!!!! Tyson: How in the Goddess's name do you put up with her? Jesse: *blinks*...I...love her?? Tyson: Yeah....she kinda said you were a no-good lyin' little thief.... Jesse: Am not!! Tyson: Her words, not mine! You know, I think you living with her is worse than any punishment the empire could come up with! Jesse: *pales a bit* Empire...? Tyson: *scowls* Don't remind me; it's an embarrassment to be a knight nowadays! Jesse: So...we're cool, right? Tyson: *grins* Yeah, we're cool. I'm Tyson. Jesse: *grins cheekily* Jesse, a perfectly honest man! Tyson: And I'll believe THAT when I see it! So, what makes you stay around with that crazy chick? Jesse: I...er...well I live here. Tyson: You live here with her and the "Old Man" as you all keep calling him? Jesse: Yeah...'n a couple a' other people to. Tyson: You all live here together, eh? Don't any of you have parents or something? Jesse: Naw. Don't need 'em. 'Sides. They don't do nothin' fer us. The Old Man's good enough. Tyson: So all of you are orphans? Damn....so this place is a bit like a orphanage, except your older and know how to fight. Jesse: *shifty eyes* Sure. Let's go with that. Tyson: *raises an eyebrow* I wasn't exactly born yesterday; I know there's more going on over here. Hmm...let's see....a remote ranch located in a place that's hard to get to....this must be the base for the infamous Nocturne. Jesse: *laughs rather loudly* Now that's just crazy talk!! Tyson: ....You're a REAL lousy liar, Jesse. You know that? *laughs* Jesse: I am not! You're just...crazy! I mean. Nocturne? Here? Psht...that's heh heh...that's just insane! Tyson: I'm surprised you know what Nocturne is; the public sure doesn't know about 'em! Jesse: I'm smarter-er than I look!! I keep up with polytics n' stuff! Tyson: *laughs* Just be honest with me; you're part of Nocturne, aren't you? Jesse: ...May...be...What's it to ya' if I am?! Tyson: Then I'd just like to congratulate you all on a job well done. *grins* Jesse: *salutes clumsily* Eh...we try. But with people like Tak, we get the job done, easy. Tyson: Yeah, I kinda experienced that first-hand *laughs* You may not know it, but the people you've helped....they've spread the word. You guys are spreading more than just vigilantism. You've given a lot of people hope against the empire. Jesse: Hope? *grins* Yeah! I guess we are! If a few bumpkins like us kin do somethin' the empire ain't got no chance! Tyson: Exactly; let me say, being a knight ain't no picnic. *scowls* Our commandments are total assholes. Jesse: We got a knight! He ran away er somethin' though. He didn't like them rules either and to be frank, I don't like 'em either. Prissy if ya' ask me. ...No offense. Tyson: Don't worry; I agree with you. But I gotta support my little sister somehow, so we both became knights. Jesse: You got a sister? I got Tak 'n Miss Anna, but they don't count...I bring stuff to 'em sometimes though. That count? Tyson: Yeah, I got a sister; a fiesty little thing she is! And you don't gotta be blood-related to a person to be like family, so I guess Tak and this "Miss Anna" are like your sisters. Jesse: Miss Anna's kinda' like a mom I guess. You know...I mean, she'd make a real good mom, but kinda' naggy. I shouldn't have ta' take a bath if I don't need one! I'm just gonna' get dirty anyway! Tyson: She's just worried 'bout ya is all! Jesse: No one needs ta' worry about me. It's all good! Tyson: I think it's a thing with women; they worry even when they don't need to. Jesse: *his eyes widen* That's...probably one of the most philosocksical thing I've ever heard!! ...It's so true! Tyson: *laughs* Yeah, well, you learn quite a bit when you get out in the world. Jesse: You sayin' I should leave town more? Tyson: Just see the world in general; there's a lot out there to see. Jesse: And when ya' work like me, ya' see a lot a' stuff! Like Tak in the mornin'...sheesh. Tyson: *laughs* You and I ain't all that different, Jesse. Jesse: Ya' think? Guess not. *raises an eyebrow and grins* Least you don't got a bum leg. Tyson: *sweatdrops and smiles sheepishly* I'm still sorry 'bout that.... Jesse: 'Course ya' are. Now...if you'll 'scuse me. I've got some explainin' to do! Tyson: You mean to that she-wolf? Good luck in there; it's a warzone! Jesse: Oh yeah...Hopefully she's cooled down now. Tyson: Maybe I should come in just in case? Two men are stronger than one.... Jesse: Doesn't matter with Tak. She'd take us both on. Tyson: Then we'd best be prepared then, shouldn't we? Jesse: ...On second thought...maybe I should hide until she forgets. That usually works. Tyson: But she's a wolf; they have an excellent sense of smell.... Jesse: Crap...didn't think this through...Eh. I'll just blame Monroe. Tyson: *shrugs* Whatever works.... Jesse: Or...*grins* i could blame you! Tyson: Do that, and I'll tell her about all of the "sweet-nothings" you've shared with each other on those warm, summer nights. *grins* Jesse: *he pales* ...You wouldn't dare... Tyson: *grins* Oh, yes I would. Jesse: I'll kill ya' first! Tyson: If you think you can, give it a go; you and I both know that you won't kill a man over something like that. Jesse: You don't know what I do!! I could be a crazy killer! Tyson: The knights have done there research on Nocturne, Zero; we've got a good profile of you guys. Jesse: ...Really? ...That's kinda' creepy you know. Tyson: Calm down, we don't have anything too personal! All we got is names, a basic apperance and some little bits about personality. It's not much. Jesse; Personality? If I were you...I'd add devilishly handsome to it...just to be accurate. Tyson: *rolls his eyes and laughs* Yeah, sure, right next to "modest." Jesse: 'Course! I'm the modest...est there is! Tyson: *laughs* Right, whatever you said, Flash....whatever you say 'End of Support A ' '''Jesse, Wingless Flight and Tyson, Noble Blue The two took their beatings like men (kinda), and soon the two were close friends. Tyson was a lot like an undercover unit for Nocturne, giving them information and other such things that greatly assisted them in their efforts. Eventually, Tyson and his sister defected from the knights all together and joined up with the guild, where they were welcomed with open arms. Tyson and Jesse, despite coming from different worlds, were two spirits that called out to each other, and became the closest of friends.